Opowiadanie:Ku ciemności: Epizod 09 – Wielka ucieczka, część II
Po tym, jak padmy uporały się z droidami, a Dexter Jettster został pozostawiony między piętrami, komisarz Lanever Villecham wraz z padawanem Benem Solo, królową Halliną i jej padmami z sukcesem przedostali się na główny mostek. Było to dość obszerne pomieszczenie z ogromną szybą na froncie, bezpośrednio pod którą umieszczony był główny komputer pokładowy. Prowadziły do niego aż trzy wejścia — jedno po prawej stronie, drugie — po lewej, a trzecie — pomiędzy nimi. — Dobrze — Hallina odezwała się po dość długiej chwili milczenia — postaram się nadać sygnał o największej mocy, tak by dotarł to najbliższego krążownika. Lanever Villecham jeszcze raz spojrzał na monarchinię. Teraz nie miał już absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości, że kobieta była fejkiem. Tarsunt uznał jej ruchy za nienaturalne, po czym pomyślał, że skoro tak, to absolutnie nie można słuchać jej planów. Już miał odepchnąć sylwetkę kobiety, jednak wtedy przypomniał sobie o padmach. Te na pewno zareagowałyby niezwłocznie, a tu przecież potrzeba jakiegoś planu. — E, padmy — zwrócił się do nich. — Chyba słyszałem jakieś droidy za drzwiami po lewej. Idźcie i to obczajcie. Padma Alfa spojrzała na królową, która zatrzymała swoją wędrówkę ku głównemu komputerowi. — Ależ naturalnie, słuchajcie pana komisarza! — uśmiechnęła się po czym obróciła się i dalej szła ku maszynie. Lanever Villecham tymczasem poszedł za padmami, a gdy te zniknęły już za drzwiami, w okamgnieniu zamknął gródź. — No, to te nie będą już nam przeszkadzać — bąknął pod nosem, po czym niezwłocznie podbiegł do Halliny i strącił ją z krzesła, na którym ta dopiero co usiadła. Kobieta, spadając, uderzyła się w głowę tak mocno, że aż zemdlała. — Ależ kanclerzu, co pan najlepszego wyprawia! — krzyknął Ben Solo, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Lanever Villecham miał, jak widać, swój własny plan, polegający na samodzielnym dostaniu się na orbitę. Kiedy Tarsunt pochwycił kierownicę, usiłował wznieść statek. Krążownik zaczął się chylić, jak gdyby przygotowywał się do startu. Z tego powodu Ben Solo przewrócił się, a przed upadkiem ochroniły go jedynie barierki. Lanever Villecham z kolei, coraz bardziej podekscytowany, dalej siedział za sterem. Tymczasem na drugim końcu okrętu Luke Skywalker zaczynał otwierać oczy, widząc Uahoo zmierzającego ku niemu z jego własnym mieczem świetlnym. W pewnym momencie Tuskenin jednak zaczął osuwać się do tyłu, po czym zupełnie stracił równowagę, a gdy okręt zaczął przechylać się mocniej, poleciał wgłąb korytarza, ostatecznie lądując na jednej z grodzi. Luke z kolei w ostatniej chwili zdążył złapać się tej, przez którą parę minut temu miał zamiar przejść. Kiedy cały korytarz znalazł się w pozycji wertykalnej, Luke wisiał centralnie nad Uahoo. Jedi wyciągnął swoją prawdziwą dłoń przed siebie, utrzymując się tylko protezą. Sięgnął wgłąb umysłu, na chwilę mrużąc oczy, a gdy je otworzył, jeszcze raz spojrzał na Uahoo, po czym otworzył gródź, na której on stał. Zrozpaczony Tuskenin popatrzył jeszcze raz na Jedi, aby następnie razem z jego mieczem świetlnym poszybować w dalszy dół korytarza. Na koniec nastąpiła eksplozja, najwyraźniej będąca następstwem upadku Uahoo. Luke nie wiedział, co ma dalej robić. Wisiał teraz nad iskrzącym się ogniem trochę bezradny. Wtem jednak gródź, której się trzymał, niespodziewanie otworzyła się, a oczom mistrza Jedi ukazał się nie kto inny jak R2-D2 szybujący na swoich dopalaczach. — Artoo? — zdziwił się Luke. — Szkoda, że tak rzadko używasz tych swoich cudów. Nagle statek zatrzymał się. Niedawny entuzjazm Lanevera Villechama minął tak szybko, jak przyszedł. Tarunt popatrzył na Bena Solo. Z komputerów jeszcze dymiło. — Kurczę bl e! — wrzasnął dawny kanclerz. — Chyba cały plan na nic! I rzeczywiście. Teraz, kiedy komputery się przegrzały, nie było mowy ani o ucieczce, ani o nadaniu sygnału. Lanever Villecham i Ben Solo zostali sami, może z królową leżącą omdlałą około ich stup. Ben przysiadł na drugim fotelu i oparł twarz o swoje dłonie, wpatrując się w widziane przez szybę niebo. Widać było na nim wiele ptaków. Ben chciał tak jak one nie przejmować się tym całym konfliktem z Mniejszością Galaktyczną ani nawet szkoleniem Jedi. — Kanclerzu? — powiedział po chwili. — Widzi pan to? Lanever Villecham także spojrzał na niebo. — Tak — burknął odądany. — Czyli chyba jednak istnieje szansa na przeżycie — uśmiechnął się Ben w jego stronę. Lanever jednak nadal miał smutną minę. — Znaczy się, w zasadzie to nie widzę — przyznał po chwili. — Tak tylko powiedziałem, żeby ci było miło. Ben kiwnął głową z politowaniem, po czym wytłumaczył politykowi, że właśnie nadciąga pomoc. Niewielkich rozmiarów transportowiec leciał właśnie w ich stronę. Nie było wątpliwości, że został wysłany przez Republikę. — Chwileczkę — oświeciło po chwili Bena. — Ale kto w końcu nadał sygnał? Teraz z kolei to Lanever Villecham nie przestawał się uśmiechać. — A czy to ważne? — zapytał. — Ważne, że przeżyjemy! — Ja nadałem — powiedział Luke Skywalker, wchodzący na mostek w towarzystwie R2-D2. — Właściwie to… przybyłem was uratować. Ben w zasadzie nie miał więcej pytań. Trzeba przyznać, że Luke nigdy nie pojawiał się w oczekiwanych momentach. Niebawem krążownik podleciał pod szybę. Ben Solo uruchomił zatem swój miecz świetlny i rozbił ją. Luke zaś wziął na barki omdlałą królową Hallinę i po chwili wszyscy troje w towarzystwie R2-D2 znaleźli się na pokładzie transportowca. Wewnątrz z kolei zastali niemiłą niespodziankę. — Melduje admirał Holdo — różowowłosa pilot transportowca odezwała się. — Przybywam tutaj z rozkazu kanclerz Grewpshy i na prośbę Luke'a Skywalkera. — Wiceadmirał — poprawił ją Lanever Villecham z charakterystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Niebawem wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie Skawy. W czasie wspólnego spożywania alkoholu Lanever Villecham zauważył, że kanclerz Grewpsha siedzi na uboczu i o dziwo nie trzyma rąk skrzyżowanych na plecach, a opiera nimi policzki. Podszedł więc do niej i dosiadł się. — Co to była za przygoda! — powiedział dość głośno, wznosząc kieliszek z czerwonym winem ku górze. — Czemu w zasadzie się smucisz, dziewico? Grewpsha wyprostowała się i spojrzała dziwnie na Villechama. — Zawiodłam jako kanclerz — powiedziała smutnym głosem. — Naboo nadal pozostaje pod okupacją Mniejszości Galaktycznej, a my nic z tym nie możemy zrobić. W zasadzie nie powinnam była posyłać pana na taką misję. Chyba nadszedł czas na dymisję… Lanever Villecham popatrzył na kobietę i niespodziewanie spoważniał, po czym położył swoją lewą dłoń na jej plecach. — Dymisja to ciężka sprawa — przyznał. — Będę panią wspierać w tak trudnej decyzji. Grewpsha jeszcze dogłębniej przypatrzyła się Tarsuntowi. Właściwie to odetchnęła z ulgą. — Dziękuję — odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta. — Mnie również ciężko przychodzi zwalnianie współpracowników. | Poprzedni = Ku ciemności: Epizod 08 – Wielka ucieczka, część I | Następny = Ku ciemności: Epizod 10 – Punkt zbrojny }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania